


i'll stay with you (until you feel better),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Late Night Conversations, Night Terror Mention, Nightmares, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “I feel a lot better now,” he lies, and Six knows he’s horrible at lying. Six also knows that Seven knows that he’s horrible at lying too, but she smiles nonetheless, cradling his hand in both of hers.“That’s wonderful,” she whispers, and Six has to strain himself to hear her voice, words nothing but a caress that seems to be just for him.or,Six can't sleep.





	i'll stay with you (until you feel better),

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoast/gifts).

> For Maradeur because I'm shipping Ben/Vanya/Five like a thot now.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

When they were younger and nightmares plagued their thoughts, they’d seek each other out in the middle of the night, padding across the hallway floor in an effort to reach the other with the smallest amount of noise.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Sweat glistened on his brow as his mouth opened in a silent scream. One hand clutched his stomach while the other was shoved into his mouth. “ _ No noise. No noise. No noise,” _ his mind chanted, and Ben prayed to whatever was out there that the monster in his abdomen would seize so he could go to Vanya’s room.

His back arches, and he groans, squeezing his arms over his stomach and forgetting his protocol. The house was supposed to be resting. No time for tears, and yet… he gasped, shaking as the worst of it came and passed. Tears stained his cheeks as sobs racked his body.

And then his door pushes open, revealing a set of concerned eyes.

Seven shut the door behind her, running over to his side. “Six!” She whisper-yelled. “If I knew it was this bad, I would’ve come sooner.” He grimaces, pulling himself up.

“Wasn’t a nightmare,” he says in between pants. “You didn’t have to come.”

Seven glares at him in the dark. He doesn't see it, but he can feel it. Feel her hard honey gaze meeting his eyes, before they soften. “I always come,” she said quietly, sitting on the bed next to him. “Your nightmares and terrors are always the worst.”

Night terrors. Right.

“Where’s Five?” he asks, trying to change the subject. “I thought you were with him?”

Seven has the audacity to blush, and Six reaches for her in the dark. She finds his hand, crawling on the bed to sit next to him. “I was with him, but he went to bed for the night.”

A soft “oh” leaves his mouth. They fall into silence but it isn’t uncomfortable.

His hand twitches out of her own when his stomach begins to cramp again, and he curled in on himself. Seven reaches to comfort him, but he pushes her away. 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers. “You should go to your own room.”

He feels her staring at him even when his eyes are squeezed shut, and he imagines her soft honey eyes smiling up at him, all traces of concern gone, replaced by a bountiful flow of constant happiness.

She does leave at some point, and Six calls for her to come back, sobbing at how pathetic her was even after he told her to leave. Reginald would be so disappointed, he thinks, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it.

Seven reappears with a glass of water and a wet towel in her hands, and she rests them on his night table. “I’m going to stay with you,” she says softly, and Six peeks up at her, getting lost in how the moonlight makes her pale skin sparkle.

She helps him lie backwards, placing the wet cloth on his forehead. He snorts when her nose curls upwards. “I don’t know how mom does it, so this will have to do,” she admits, sighing sadly. Six reaches for her hand, squeezing as much as he could.

“I feel a lot better now,” he lies, and Six knows he’s horrible at lying. Six also knows that Seven knows that he’s horrible at lying too, but she smiles nonetheless, cradling his hand in both of hers.

“That’s wonderful,” she whispers, and Six has to strain himself to hear her voice, words nothing but a caress that seems to be just for him. It’s not that anyone could hear their conversations, but there’s something intimate about the whole ordeal.

It breaks when Five jumps into his room, landing on his bed with a soft thump.

“I was looking for you, Seven,” he says, glancing at Six before blinking away. He reappears in a pop of blue, a book in his hand. “Pass me the flashlight there,” he tells their sister, and she gives him the light Six keeps on his desk.

When his brother begins to read, Six smiles at the thought of Five grabbing his favourite novel. Seven sits next to Five, reading over his shoulder, but she never once loosens the grip she has on Six’s hand.

He doesn't know how long Five reads for or how long Seven rubs circles into the back of his hand, but suddenly the monsters that plagued his soul seem to regress back into the darkness of their home, and he allows himself to fall asleep in peace, with the thought of his siblings on the front of his mind.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <333
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~Ru


End file.
